Del pasado al presente
by Lucite199
Summary: Las ppg y los rrb viajan al pasado y deberán trabajar juntos para volver al presente pero ¿que ocurrira?
1. Prologo

**Esta historia es mía pero las ppg noo ToT espero que os guste no es como las demas historias que os e echo y si lo leeis comentad pliss e aquí el prologo para que os agais una idea**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O**

Nos ponemos en la era donde la gente con poder trataba a los esclavos como a la basura en un lugar donde tres chicas de 15 años andaban hambrientas y perdidas por las calles mugrosas mientras la gente las miraba con asco y desprecio…

La mayor era una chica de largos pelos naranjas y hermosos ojos extrañamente rosados, con una figura perfecta delgada y pálida con un carácter frío y calculador o sonriente y vivo

La segunda mayor era una una chica delgada con el pelo negro y los ojos color como la esmeralda, piel pálida y de carácter rudo

Y por ultimo la menor era rubia, sus ojos eran color cielo y al igual que sus hermanas era pálida y delgada con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro incluso en las ocasiones difíciles

-Bombón, como hemos llegado a esto- decía la rubia con una lagrima en la cara

-No lo se, Burbuja , No lo se…- decía la ojirosa con los ojos acuosos

-Yo si todo fue por culpa de los RRB- decía la chica llamada Bellota- Por su culpa llegamos a esta era por su culpa no tenemos donde ir-decía con furia

-Tu sabes bien que es cierto pero al menos ellos también están aquí, en esta era-comentaba la pelinaranja-de todas formas lo que importa realmente es averiguar como volver a Saltadilla

-Echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que éramos aclamadas y felicitadas por salvar vidas pero aquí ni pierden el tiempo en mirarnos-decía la rubia llorando

-Tranquila Burbuja, no se como pero volveremos-dijo dándole una sonrisa confortante la mayor a la menor a la misma vez que la abrazaba

Pues espero que sea pronto-decía la chica de ojos esmeralda

Andaron durante varias horas mas hasta que el sol se oculto y dio pasa a la fria y oscura noche

-Mierda se nos hizo tarde, vámonos Bombón-dijo la chica de pelo azabache

-Si-asintió la pelinaranja mientras la miraba con unos ojos cansados

-¿Y adonde vamos?-dijo la rubia inocentemente

-Cualquier sitio es mejor que este-dijo la oji esmeralda bufando un poco

Al final durmieron en un callejón para que el viento no les diera por los lados y tuvieran mas calor se juntaron haciendo un ovillo y la ojerosa se puso a contemplar a sus hermanas durmiendo placidamente

-Les prometo que no nos pasara nada ¿ok? Ni siquiera eso idiotas nos aran daño porque juntas somos invencivles-dijo en un susurro y luego se durmio

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ya se tengo defectos pero solo tengo DOCE AÑOS pero me gustaria que lo judgarais T^T intentare subir el 1 cap proto COMENTAD bye**


	2. Como llegamos aqui

Nos ponemos un tiempo atrás, cuando las chicas estaban en el instituto, Bombón estudiando, Burbuja mandando notas y Bellota durmiendo y siendo interrumpida por los gritos de la señorita de literatura

Burbuja le da un papel a Bombón…

-Que hacemos después de clase?¿-ponía en la nota color blanco arrugada

Bombón frunció el seño, no le gustaba nada que le enviara notas pero se limito a responder

-No lo se…Y no me mandes notas sabes tu bien que no me gusta-decía frunciendo todavía ma es seño

-ok, ok-le dijo susurrando pues burbuja se sentaba en frente de Bombón

Justo en ese momento suena una explosión que despertó a Bellota y eso si que era difícil y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron siempre y cuando pidiéndoselo a la maestra

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras volaban…

-Siempre tenemos que pedirle permiso-decía la pelinegra burlándose de su hermana menor

-Pero no podemos salir asi sin mas-se defendió con un tono triste

-Ya claro-mascullo la "verde"

-Bueno ya parad-contesto Bombón mirando delante-Hay tenemos el problemas son los RRB causando problemas de nuevo

-El estúpido de Butch no se cansa ehh-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

Butch era un joven con el pelo negro como la noche con los ojos intensamente verdes y la piel blanca.

-Ola preciosa me echabas de menos-dijo este burlándose de la pelinegra

-En tus sueños feete-decia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Que..que quereis-decia burbuja con temor pues savia que aquellos chicos eran fuertes e intentarian matarla al minimo descuido de ella

-Que pasa? Me tienes miedo?-decia este mientras aparecia por detrás de burbuja y le daba un puñetazo en la espalda de burbuja derribando varios edificios consigo

-Boomer-dijo con un susurro entumecida por el golpe-maldito-dijo con furia y desesperación, su contrincante era fuerte, muy fuerte pero no se rendiria no se aria floja delante de todos,se levanto y le dio una patada mandandolo varios metros atrás

-Oye!-dijo el rubio con los ojos como el mar palido y unos cntimetros mas alto que burbuja…su imagen y semejanza

-Bueno a ti no te voy a golpear-dijo el chico de ojos rojos como la sangre, palido, con el pelo naranja y serio

-Como que no?-dijo Bombon un poco molesta por eso

-en vez de eso te dare con esto!-dijo sacando un arma un tanto extraña

-Pero que (pii) es eso!-dijo molesta no aguantaba ver como sus hermanas sufrian mientras ella perdia el tiempo hablando

-Ese vocabulario niña!-dijo un tanto serio y molesto-lo que ves es una maquina de ese pederasta mono que acabara con vosotras…dicho eso todos se juntaron con su equipo y brick disparo

-eh? Que pasa no ocurre nada-dijo el pelinegro molesto-nos a timado! 

-ESPERA BOBO!-en ese momento explota llevando consigo a las ppg y a sus contrincantes a un lugar desconocido para cada uno

-Pero que carajo es este lugar?-dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda gritando-Mierda la caida me dolio

-Pues a mi no, no lo comprendo el suelo es blando-dijo la pelinaranja un tanto aturdida

-Eso te lo respondo yo-dijo brick

-Eh y dode estas-dijo la pelinaranja mirando hacia los lados por si encontaba a su contraparte

-Es por que estas ENCIMA MIA!-grito molesto-baje de encima gorda come dulces

-Que dijistes idiota!

-Lo que oistes

-Siento interrumpir pero alguien sabe donde esta burbuja?¿-dijo Bellota un tanto molesta-Y dejad de pelear que pareceis novios!

-Es verdad y Burbuja?-dijo ignorando lo que dijo bellota

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Jeje aquí el cap 1 wii espero que os guste no es el mejor del mundo pero algo es algo pliss comenten**


	3. ¿Porqué hicistes eso?

**Desclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen **

-Es verdad y Burbuja?-dijo ignorando lo que dijo bellota

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hay eso dolió!-dijo Burbuja abriendo levemente los ojos sin darse cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con Boomer, noto como sus mejillas se ponían rosas para después ponérsele toda la cara del susto pero no se movió lo que hizo fue mirarle a la cara con una sensación que la evadía-realmente parece un ángel descansando placidamente…-dijo en un susurro, pero que estaba pensando se levanto y empezó a girar su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas el no era un chico corriente era su enemigo una persona que al mas mínimo descuido lo mataría, pero mirándolo así parecía que no le aria daño a una mosca en toda su vida se recostó en el mismo sitio donde estaba y se durmió…

-Pero que carajo!-grito Boomer molesto despertando a burbuja-y tu que haces aquí? Dijo señalándola con el dedo; Burbuja abrió los ojos y lo vio con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y sonrío

-Bo…Boomer ¿Do..Donde estamos?-estaban en un bosque por la noche mientras llovía hacia frío y para colmo no se veía nada y como instinto se aferro a los brazos de Boomer con un trueno que la sobresalto

-Burbuja!-dijo rojo como un tomate-mira para poder sobrevivir será mejor no separarnos y buscar a nuestros hermanos

-s..si-dijo Burbuja tímidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Boomer pero algo en su interior no le permitía separarse de el en aquel extraño lugar era en Boomer el único en quien podía confiar...-Por cierto ¿ mis hermanas y tus hermanos?-dijo tímidamente

-Haver Buth ha ido a buscar a los demás y vendrá enseguida, un alivio no quiero cargar con tigo…-noto como los ojos de la chica se ponían acuosos lloraría en cualquier momento

-Si…Siento serte una carga-dijo mientras le resbalaban unas lagrimas por lo ojos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brick grito molesto no quería quedarse y cuidarme mientras Bellota se "divertía" buscando a Burbuja y Boomer; Me sentía una carga me torcí el tobillo y no podía caminar y el idiota de Brick me cuidaba este era un día muy fastidioso me maldije en mi mente por ser una torpe pero su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bombón –me miro con sus serios y ojos fríos; me estremecí…

-Yo..Yo que quieres?-dije en un susurro cadi audible

-Eh de decirte una cosa muy seria

-y..y que es?-mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas

-estas gorda tienes que adelgazar

-QUE! Yo no estoy gorda, idiota! Eso era la cosa tan importante

-Si, tienes que rebajar los dulces

-Pero será…Imbécil-me dieron unas ganas de darle un puñetazo cuando lo vi con aquella sonrisa burlona. Dios cuanto lo odiaba, ni así se tomaba algo en serio le intente lanzar una bola de energía pero no funciono

-Mis…Mis poderes no están-dije tristemente

-Que!-dijo gritando-si tu no los tienes entonces yo tampoco… se levanto y se puso contra un árbol intentando romperlo-Mierda… aquí no hay poderes…Pero que puñetero lugar es este?-dijo con una furia que me atemorizo; la lluvia caía sobre nosotros y estaba empezando a temblar pero brick ni se inmuto lo único que intentaba era romper aquel árbol con sus manos sin conseguirlo y con un suspiro se desmayo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Joder…-perdió la paciencia, se estaba hartando de tener que buscar a Burbuja y al bobo de Boomer y para colmo tenia que ir sola y dejar a Brick con su hermana –DIOS SI LA TOCA JURO QUE ALGUIEN MUERE!

-Quien va a morir!-dijo una voz detrás suya-Seguro que tu no eres demasiado preciosa para eso verdad, cariño?¿-dijo burlándose de ella la voz de detrás suya

-Tu…Eres una molestia!-dijo volteándose con rabia antes darle un puñetazo en el pecho-¿Cómo? No, no puede ser…-dijo mirándose sus manos-mis poderes no…no están

-Ya cuando llegamos a este lugar desaparecieron estamos iguales-dijo sin perder su sonrisa burlona y cogia a la chica de las muñecas y la hacercaba a su cuerpo-en este lugar eres devil y en este lugar seras mia-y se le puso a besar el cuello

-nnn, ahh-gemia la chica mientras intentaba zafarse de aque "Acosador" pero consigui liberar su mano y le dio una cachetada

-Auu, eso dolio-decia mientras se ponia la mano en su mejilla roja

-Esto es por tu culpa inbécil, asqueroso, por tu culpa no puedo encontrar a mis hermanas!-le dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo mientras maldejia a aque chico con cara de confundido

-Vaya que raras son las mujeres…-dijo mientras corria detrás de la pelinegra, aquella pelinegra que le conquisto el corazon aquella pelinegra que le enamoro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Buenas! Perdon por la tardanza pero no me venia mucha inspiración que digamos y los deberes y eso me quitan tiempo y mis amigas D: pero aquí esta comentad y espero que disfruteis de esto **

**Contestacion de reviews! :D **

**iru-chan loli dark: **si esa parte también me encanto jeje y tranqui seguiré poniendo cosas asi solo hay que esperar

**Ni idea de quien es**: si vale eh de mejorarlo lo se intento poner cosas divertidas pero espera que van nada mas que 3 caps no puedo ser Dios… así que espera que vendrán

**dickory5: **wii gracias por ponerlo en favoritos ami tambien me encantan tus historias GRACIAS POR LEERLO

**blossXbrick: **otra doceañera! Gracias por el reviews arigato :3

**Roxi gonzalez: **Si te entiendo los chicos por muy guapos a veces aburren y eso que yo seoy enamoradizza pero no como para rodearle a un chico y gritarle y eso sin conocerlo y demas xD

**Sil-bD9:De verdad lo crees? **Arigatooo siempre me gusto escribir cuando mi mente tiene inspiración y tranquilo que lo seguire y si Viva los rojos!


	4. La separacion

**Yo: Buenas gente aquí con mi primer finc de nuevo para mis fans!(Nunca crei que tendria y me pone feliz ^^)**

**Bombon: Si! Les estamos muy agradecidas**

**Bellota: Si eso dices…**

**Yo: dejadla esta enfadada por lo de Buth**

**Butch: Nunca eso es asqueroso!**

**Yo: tranquila que abra mas 8)**

**-Bellota se va enfadada-**

**Burbuja: aquí el cap Disfrutad!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_No veía nada…_

_No oía nada…_

_No sentía nada…_

_¿Es esto lo que mas temí?_

_¿La muerte?_

_¿La desesperación?_

_¿El odio?_

_Me encontraba en un bosque completamente sola, no me podía mover ni siquiera hablar solo miraba como la lluvia caía sobre mi piel mientras notaba lagrimas por mis ojos, puede que fueran lagrimas o puede que fuera la lluvia pero el echo de estar sola me ponía triste…De pronto vi una sombra a lo lejos acercándose rápidamente a mi, parecía inquieto no la pude distinguir pero parecía un hombre alto y fuerte; me agarro del cuello asfixiándome y me clavo un cuchillo en el estomago, cuando pude mover mis labios grite, un grito ahogado de pena y lleno dolor, un grito lleno de odio y desesperación, un grito que nadie oyó…, y hay me encontraba sobre aquel frío suelo de boque con un charco de sangre por mi alrededor, mi piel era totalmente blanca y las machas color carmin se veian perfectamente en mi cuerpo y mis ojos completamente en blanco mientras varias lagrimas recorrían mi rostro junto con un hilo de sangra en mi boca, estaba muerta…_

_-_Bombon…-_alguien me llamaba parecia la voz de mi hermana Bellota pero esa voz era casi inaudible pero por suerte me desperte_

-Bombon…BOMBON!-era Bellota quien gritaba como una histerica, abri los ojos ligeramente y vi a los RRB y a mis hermanas a mi alrededor e instintivamente lleve mis manos en el lugar donde el cuchillo me atraveso y suspire aliviada al no ver nada en mi estomago

-Bombon, te desmayastes mientras el cabezota de brick se suponia que te "cuidaba"

-Ya dije que lo siento!-dijo estresado-ademas no es mi problema o se olvidaron que somos enemigos?

-Exacto-dijo Bellota asintiendo-Por eso podeis largaros no teneis porque estar aquí

-Pe..pero-tartamudeo Burbuja mirando a Boomer había sido un caballero con ella

-No hay peros-dijo Bellota-asi que flus flus-dijo como si fueran unos perritos

-Mira que eres idiota-dijo Butch a regañadientes mirando a la chica de ojos esmeralda

-seras bobo-dijo ella en su defensa con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por recodar lo que paso unas horas antes

-Idiota

-Delincuente de pacotilla

-Malcriada

-Hijo de…-no la deje continuar eso nunca se lo dejaría por muy enfadada que ella estuviera -

-Parar ya de una jodida vez no os pongáis así, Dios!-grite a todo pulmón algo que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos y unos segundos después los chicos se iban casi sin ser vistos pero con un ágil movimiento sujeté la mano de Brick casi por auto reflejo y me quede unos segundos así mi mano cogida de la mía pero su voz rompió el silencio…

-Que quieres-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo volteándose para mirarme a los ojos y soltándose de mi agarre

-Y…Yo no..no se-dije un poco tristemente-No se por que lo hice-no lo entendía ¿por que lo hice? Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, mirarle era como clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho pero porque no me entraba en la cabeza…

-Pues si no quieres nada…Adiós-dijo pronunciando un poco mas fuerte la ultima palabra y volteándose para irse; Yo me quede inmóvil durante varios minutos que se me hicieron siglos mirando como se iban

-Se fueron-dijo Bellota triunfalmente-Al fin nos dejan en paz

-No Degas eso, Bellota-dijo Burbuja con un tono triste-Se que son nuestros enemigos pero pueden cambiar-note como le salía una chispa de ilusión en los ojos que me hizo sonreír

-A lo mejor, Burbuja-dije aun sonriente-algún día se que cambiaran

-Si ya, ojala porque el pervertido de Butch no cambiara seguro-dijo molesta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla

-Puede que si o puede que no…-dije con una sonrisa burlona-Lo mejor ahora sera buscar un pueblo o una ciudad donde refugiarnos

-Si, sera lo mejor-comento la rubia ojiceleste empezando a andar; acto seguido yo y Bellota salimos corriendo para alcanzarla mientras competiamos por ver quien ganaba, me sentia feliz en ese momento como los viejos tiempos, estabamos felices, corriendo y jugando como unas niñas esos momentos me encantaban…Pero havia algo que no podia sacarme de la cabeza y era aquel extraño sueño ¿Qué significado tendria?¿Quien era aque extraño?¿Y por que me queria matar? De todas formas era solo un sueño o ¿quien sabe?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bellota: Que bien se fueron**

**Yo: tranquila que volverá tu tormento**

**Bellota: eres mala**

**Bombón: Bueno, lucite quiere pedir perdon porque sean largos hace lo que puede pero si os dais cuenta poco a poco son mas largos**

**Yo: Si es verdad, no mucho pero si**

**Burbuja: Perdonarla tambien si se sale del constecto tiene la cabeza en las nubes**

**Yo: Bueno si dejad de decir mis errores que los entendi**

**Todos: COMENTAD**


	5. La realeza

**Yo: Pero bueno que hacen los RRB aquí?**

**Boomer: Pregunta a los ejecutivos**

**Yo: OK-corriendo hacia los ejecutivos**

**Ejecutivo: es que las PPG se han ido a por helado se aburrían de que no publicaras**

**-Corriendo de nuevo con los RRB-**

**Yo: parece que están comiendo helado**

**Brick:Si ya lo decía yo en el cap 2, Bombón esta gorda**

**Yo: Ya claro seguro que piensas eso ¬o¬**

**Butch: venga empezad que os enrolláis**

**Yo: A SI aquí esta**

**Brick: a que te refieres con lo que me dijiste ¬/¬**

**Yo: luego te lo digo que empieza!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV Bombón**

Andamos durante media hora hasta llegar a un pueblo realmente extraño, todas las casas eran de piedra con tejados de paja, todas la mujeres llevaban harapos y al igual que varios hombres, aquella información la busco mi cerebro dandome la respuesta de donde no encontrábamos

-estamos en el siglo XII-dije abatida mientras mis hermanas me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

-Quieres decir que…-señalo mi hermana rubia con los ojos llorosos

-Aja, viajamos en el pasado-dije triste era algo imposible que acababa de ocurrir pero no podia poner la etiqueta de "imposible" ya que científicamente yo y mis hemanas eramos una creación imposible pero aquí estamos así que algo así podía existir

-Todo por esos idiotas-dijo mi hermana pelinegra molesta apunto de matar a alguien

-Preguntemos a alguien donde podemos quedarnos es nuestra prioridad-dije con voz maternal para tranquilizarlas cosa que así fue, tenia que aprender a cuidarlas en aquel lugar éramos vulnerables y yo como hermana mayor debía protegerlas; nos acercamos a una joven de unos 20 años con los ojos grises y el pelo negro

-Di..disculpe sabe donde Po…podríamos hospedarnos?-tartamudeaba burbuja-Necesitamos un lugar donde dormir

-Crees que te voy a ayudar?, lo siento mucho guapa pero no me da la gana, y tampoco creo que os vayan a dejar quedaros miraos dais pena así que iros que no os queremos-dijo con un tono burlesco mientras sus ojos nos miraban con repugnancia, eso me enfado pero lo aguante pero mi hermana pelinegra no y le dio un puñetazo que la tiro al piso con un poco de sangre en su boca

-Eso por despreciarnos, Bruja-dijo bellota enfadada apunto de arrancarle todos los pelos

Unos segundos después varia gente apareció a nuestro alrededor pateándonos y diciéndonos cosas horrible y grotescas así que huimos pero la gente se entero de lo que hizo bellota rechazándonos o dándonos con algo y tuvimos que quedarnos en la calle aquella noche durmiendo en un callejón…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**POV Brick**

Estaba enfadado, aturdido y debilitado lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, esa chica tan parecida a mi tanto física como mentalmente, cada vez que la miraba era como clavarme un puñal en el costado pero no podía de pensar en ella y en la calidez que sentí cuando su delicada mano agarro la mía como si fuese lo ultimo que aria en el mundo, aquella calidez me daba pánico y terror, soy un RRB creado para matar a esa pelinaranja pero por un extraño motivo no podía hacerlo algo en mi interior me lo impedía aunque quisiera mas que nada en el mundo verla sangrando a mis pies no podía y eso me enfurecía y mucho

-Bien, y ahora a donde vamos-dijo mi hermano rubio rompiendo el silencio y mis pensamientos-es decir no nos quedaremos aquí ¿verdad?

-Y.. Y yo que se no m preguntes-dije enfurecido-lo único que quiero es volver a nuestro hogar y matar a es mono por lo que hizo

-Valla si que estas enfadado-decía mi hermano pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y sus manos en su nuca-¿Es por perder a tu "Bomboncito"?

-Esas palabras me atravesaron haciendo que explotara-Ya claro por supuesto que si **(que se note la ironía), **yo como no soy un idiota, bobo, egocéntrico, orgulloso etc. Como otros-mirando a Butch con un puño levantado a punto de darle un puñetazo

-Vale, vale me estaré callado-dijo con unos ojos de pánico en su rostro-de momento-dijo susurrando seguidamente cuando Brick se avía dado la vuelta para que no lo escuchara y por suerte no lo hizo

Andamos durante bastante tiempo y sin darnos cuenta llegamos delante de un gran y lujoso castillo, las paredes eran de roca y la puerta de madera podía medir 2 metros o mas, entramos sin decir nada ya que la puerta estaba abierta, dentro era mucho mas impresionante que fuera había cortinas que llevaban oro por los filos, el suelo era de mármol entre rosado y amarillento una elegante mesa llena de suculentos manjares y varias ventanas enormes que dejaban pasar la luz del sol; después de unos segundo en lo que nos quedamos embobados por aquella vista pero un llanto nos hizo volver en si, nos dimos la vuelta y allí encontramos a una mujer de unos 37 años con sus ojos grises hinchados seguramente por llorar y su pelo marrón un poco revuelto

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, jóvenes? no sabéis que en este lugar no podéis estar -dijo tristemente con los ojos llorosos

-Sentimos molestarla, pero ¿por que esta triste?-dijo Boomer inocentemente con una carita de ángel-Siento si parezco cotilla pero es si puedo ayudar

-Lo..lo que pasa es…es-dijo tristemente- No puedo tener hijos y eso es lo mas triste que le puede pasar a una mujer y sobre todo ami sin nadie que pueda heredar el reino

-Umm-pensaba Boomer mientras ponía su manos sobre la barbilla-¿ya se porque usted no nos cuida? No tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-Decía el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja creyéndose el mas listo del mundo-Pero eso si tu quieres claro

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos no se esperaba esa contestación y nosotros tampoco esperábamos la suya así-siiiii! Estoy encantada de adoptaros pequeñuelos-dijo muy feliz mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Y ahora entonces os eh de llevar junto con mi esposo el rey Grim

-Esas palabras me hicieron sobresaltar un rey?, en que problema nos aviamos metido; viajamos en el tiempo y de repente nos hacemos hijos de un rey en el pasado esto era locos, no pensaba crear una vida allí pero al parecer mi hermanos si y por eso debía de estar allí además de que mientras estemos allí podría tener un buen lugar para meditar;

Llegamos a la sala del trono donde pasamos por una gran alfombra roja, al llegar al final nos encontramos con un hombre de 39 años con el pelo negro y los ojos grises a parecer era el rey y el que tenia que aceptar que nos quedaremos aqui

-Mi amor-dijo mientras se inclinaba- ¿Que os parece si adoptamos a estos jóvenes para que puedan federar el reino cuando nosotros no estemos?- El hombre meditaba mientras nos miraba de reojo y al final accedió

-Por supuesto mi reina, parecen preparados como para tal responsabilidad -decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara- pero antes as de prepararlos para que aprendan la vida en la corte

-Por supuesto mi rey-decía la reina y después se fue junto con nosotros hacia la sala donde nos encontrábamos ante para tomar asiento y empezar a comer

-Bien ahora que seréis mis hijos ¿como os llamáis?-decía con una sincera felicidad

-Mi nombre es Brick-dije un poco cortante pero no le importa parecía que nada le quitaría aquella felicidad

-Yo soy Boomer-decía este con una gran sonrisa inocente mientras comía un poco de pollo

-Y yo soy Butch-decía sin prestar mucha atención a la reina, se la prestaba mas al cangrejo que a nuestra nueva "madre"

-Bien, son muy lindos nombres para mis lindo pequeños-decía sonriente-Mi nombre es Belinda 1º y mi esposo se llama Felipe 3º los reyes de este reino, espero que os agrade nuestro hogar ya que viviréis aquí

-Si, gracias por acogernos su majestad-dije educadamente y ella suspiro-¿ocurre algo? 

-No, no es nada es solamente que me gustaría que me dijerais madre-dijo con esa sonrisa suya

-Como querais "madre"-dije cortésmente, tenia que ser educado o nos echarian a patadas y la vida en la corte no creo que se tan mala

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Yo: Bueno espero que os gustara**

**Boomer: Si, lucite tiene falta de inspiración**

**Butch: Y de talento**

**Yo: hay no seas malo **

**Brick: Y espera que no la mateis por las faltas**

**Yo:Si si que si no no hay historia**

**Brick: Oye y que era a lo que te referias en el principio**

**Yo: es…esto MIRA UN CERDO VOLANDO-se va-**

**Brick: eh? Donde?**

**Boomer: Esto brick se fue**

**Brick: Mierda si que es astuta**

**Todos: Comentad y gracias por leer**


	6. Una Nueva Vida

**Yo: Ohayo! Aquí un nuevo cap y las cosa van mejorando **

**Bombón: Nos lo debías por lo que nos hiciste sufrir**

**Yo: Lo siento eh intentado que este sea algo mas feliz**

**Bellota: Ya bueno de todas formas no nos ponemos quejar haces lo que quieres con nosotras**

**Yo: Si pero es que me obligan los demás para que sea interesante**

**Burbuja: Bueno no pasa nada perdonarla que es buena**

**Bellota y Bombón: Vale**

**Yo: Por cierto se me olvido decir que las chicas de momento tienes 13 años asi que por eso le dicen niñas**

**Bellota: Ese es un detalle que deberías de haber dicho hace mucho tiempo**

**Yo: Bueno ya que empieza**

**Todas: OK, DISFRUTAD**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bombón POV**

El sol nos hizo despertar para otro largo y duro día, habíamos conseguido unos vestidos mas de época para no sobresaltar tanto ya que en aquellos tiempos las mujeres no podían llevar pantalones o vestidos por encima de las rodillas pero aun así estaba incomoda, estábamos muy cansadas y hambrientas; un hombre alto de unos 40 años bien vestido con el pelo y los ojos negros se nos acercaba peligrosamente y yo al ser la mayor protegí a mis hermanas pero no esperaba que aquel hombre nos tratara de esa forma

-Valla niñas, que os ocurre parecéis hambrientas-decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa tranquilizante-¿Queréis comer?

-Que no va hacer-dije cortante con una mirada fría

-Nada, nunca haría nada a unas niñas-decía mientras perdía su sonrisa a un gesto mas triste-Y menos a unas niñas que se parecen tanto a mis queridas hijas, que en paz descansen

-¿Es que están muertas?-decía Burbuja inocentemente-Lo siento mucho señor…

-Bueno no pasa nada de eso hace 2 años-decía con una sonrisa forzada

-Disculpe que me entrometa pero ¿Cómo murieron?-dije cogiendo un poco de confianza pero no mucha

-Veras, mientras ellas compraban en el mercado unos asesinos las raptaron cogieron todo el dinero que llevaban, las violaron y las mataron cruelmente-dijo mientras sollozaba por lo ocurrido

-Cuanto lo siento, señor-decía Burbuja con lagrimas en los ojos- Ojala hubiera podido estar allí para ayudarlas

-Por favor no me digáis señor, llamadme Utonium por favor-decía mientras sonreía levemente

Esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos como platos es cierto que era igual al profesor y además se llamaba igual podría ser el antepasado de nuestro padre, el científico que nunca nos paraba de repetir cada vez que bellota sacaba una mala nota y al parecer era el delante de nuestros ojos

-Disculpe señor Utonium, pero ¿es usted científico?-dije mientras pensaba en las descripciones que nos decía nuestro padre sobre el

-Si, señorita ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo mientras ponía su verdadera sonrisa y alzaba una ceja

-Bueno es que bu..bueno yo-no sabia si decirle lo de que viajamos en el tiempo, todo encajaba y a lo mejor nos podía ayudar-Mire pues…es que…nosotras…Viajamos en el tiempo y me gustaría pedir su ayuda para volver

El hombre abrió los ojos y luego me sonrío dulcemente-Pues claro mi niña pero para eso deberéis ir a mi casa no esta muy lejos y hasta que encuentre la forma podréis vivir allí

-Muchas gracias señor!-dijo Burbuja feliz mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas para luego sonreír dulcemente

-De nada, pero antes ¿podríais deciros vuestros nombre?-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, aquel hombre no tenia intenciones de hacernos nada mas bien es como el profesor bueno y atento ya confiaba en el

-Mi nombre es Bombón-dije un poco feliz

-El mío es Burbuja-decía esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-y el mío es Bellota-decía un poco molesta pero feliz al la vez

-Son unos nombre muy lindos para tres lindas niñas-dijo felizmente-porque no venís deberéis de estar muy hambrientas seguidme

Lo seguimos durante unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a una lujosa casa con suelo y paredes de mármol, todo era precioso y el con la mano nos señalo una gran mesa con comida y en menos de 5 segundo mis hermanas ya se habían sentado para comer y yo también

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos señor Utonium-decía burbuja si perder su sonrisa

-Es un placer si queréis poderos quedaros a vivir

-Vale-dijo bellota por las tres mientras comía un poco de pescado

-Aquí viviréis bien nos os pasara nada-decía feliz por vernos allí al parecer llenábamos un vacío que se formo cuando sus hijas murieron

Pasaron 3 años ya no éramos niñas de 13 si no jóvenes de 16, nos aviamos convertido en las hijas de Utonium y casi nos aviamos olvidado de la verdadera era de que venimos pero Bellota siempre nos lo recordaba todavía lo recuerdo

_Flash back_.

_Estábamos en el enorme jardín de Utonium sentadas en un banco estaba todo en silencio pero Bellota lo rompió_

_-Joder…Quiero mi ordenador ya!-decía gritando-ME ABURRO_

_-Bellota, tu bien sabes que quedan unos cuantos siglos para que existan los ordenadores-decía seriamente y feliz por dentro_

_-Pero es que no puedo hacer nada y menos con esto vestidos tan largos-decía gritando_

_Es verdad no estábamos acostumbradas a vestidos tan lujosos y de época yo llevaba un vestido rosa con una rosa roja en el pecho y detalles blancos, bellota uno verde con bordados negros y burbuja quien nos miraba riéndose un vestido azul cielo con lazos y retoques blancos _

_-¿Y por que no pruebas a leer como yo?-dije riéndome en mis adentros_

_-Eso jamás prefiero morir a tocar un libro!-decía mientras reía para sus adentros_

_-Pues haz algo, pero no grites me molestas-dije con una sonrisa torcida_

_-Vale iré a registrar todo tu cuarto-decía burlonamente_

_-Eso nunca-dije gritando mientras la perseguía y maldecía a la vez_

_-Creo que esto se esta alterando un poquito-pensó burbuja mirando como corríamos-Un poquito demasiado_

_Fin del flash back_

Me encontraba sentada en aquel mismo banco leyendo una novela de traición y amor cuando mi padre me llamo me hacer que con cara de preocupación me temía algo y no era algo que yo quisiera

-Bombón, hija puede que me odies por el resto de tu vida pero e tomado la decisión de casarte, ya tienes la edad adecuada y al ser la mayor serás la primera tu futuro marido será el príncipe Brick; Si me guardas rencor no puedo culparte pero es por tu bien tesoro-decía con una sonrisa forzada

Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer y además el príncipe ¿Brick? No puede ser llevo 3 años sin verle pero no creo que se hiciera así como así un príncipe ¿ o si? No lo sabia pero no quería casarme y menos con el pero tenia que hacerlo esa es la voluntad de mi padre

-Como deseéis padre-dije un poco triste antes de salir de la habitación con una cara de dolor

-¿Que es lo que te a preguntado, hermana?-decía burbuja curiosa

-Eh de casarme-dije angustiada-Y con el príncipe "Brick"-dije mientras mi voz se quebraba

-¿Brick? No puede ser ellos perdimos hace 3 años no creo que ellos sean los príncipes tan apuestos de los que tanto hablan-decía intentando darme ánimos

-Sea o no el eh de casarme con un desconocido-dije dejando sola a mi hermana rubia con una cara de procuración

-Lo siento, Bombón-dijo en un susurro para dirigirse a su cuarto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo: aquí acabamos!**

**Bellota :Me da pena bombon esta tan triste que ni se a presentado aquí**

**Yo: PERDON! Tenia que darle emociona si que os aguantais**

**Burbuja: Lucite eres mala**

**Yo: Burbuja yo no soy mala son los lectores por decirme que siga**

**Burbuja: Pues tu dices que son muy buenos por decirlo**

**Yo: Bueno si ya lo admito soy yo la mala**

**Bellota: Dejando el tema queremos dar gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

**Yo: Y por hacer que me sienta feliz de que alguien lea mi historia**

**Todos: ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Empiezan los problemas

**Burbuja: Llegamos con una nueva entrega!**

**Yo: Burbuja, eso debía decirlo yo**

**Burbuja: Lo siento…**

**Yo: Ay no me puedo enfadar con tigo perdonada**

**Burbuja: Gracias!**

**Bombón: Ya te vale hacer que me casen con un desconocido**

**Yo: No te quejes que al menos es guapo**

**Bombón: Guapo o no, no lo quiero**

**Bellota: Se van a tirar un rato peleando estas idiotas así que empie…**

**Bombón y Yo: Que dijiste?- arrastrándola a su pelea-**

**Burbuja: Mejor empezamos ya… jeje**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. Brick**

Acababan de comunicarme que me habían comprometido con la hija de un científico mundialmente famoso su nombre era… ¡¿Bombón?; Estaba echo un lio no podia pensar en ella como era posible aquello la odiaba y mucho pero nunca entendi el detalle de no poder parar de pensar en ella y eso hacia que la odiara cada vez mas y mas; al parecer en dos días vendría a visitarme para ver yo si era digna para casarse conmigo

Esos días se me hicieron eternos por una extraña razón en cuanto me habían anunciado que habían llegado algo en mi estomago me pedía salir pero yo no lo permitía revolviéndome las tripas hasta que la vi… en efecto era ella sin duda solo con el detalle de ser mas hermosa que antes; sus cabellos naranjas habían crecido hasta llegarle por debajo de la cintura, aunque suene pervertido sus senos eran bien grandes, sus curvan bien formadas, tez blanca, labios carmesíes, aquellos ojos rosas que hipnotizaban simplemente era el sueño de todo hombre ¿También el mío? NO por muy hermosa que fuera no me dejaría ganar tan fácilmente todavía no eh olvidado las batallas que teníamos

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Bombón-dije dándole una reverencia junto con una sonrisa burlona

Ella no paraba de mirarme con los ojos como platos, parecian que se ivan a salir de su orbita

-E..eres el pri…prin…principe-decia asombrada, apenada y angustiada; se notaba que no queria casarse con migo y menos mal porque yo con ella tampoco

-Pues si ¿Pasa algo?-dije dandome aires de orgullo mirandola por encima del hombro

-Mi..mierda-dijo en un susurro antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardin;

la vi llorando a lagrima viva mientras no paraba de decir "Por que", aquella imagen aunque no lo entendi me rompio el corazon en mil pedazos y si como mi cuerpo estuviera poseido me acerque para consolarla

-Oh, vamos no es para tanto no soy tan feo-dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Realmente eres un idiota sin escrúpulos-dijo sollozando

-Veo que no quieres casarte con migo ¿eh?

-¿Y quien querría?-dijo mirándome seriamente con algunas lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas

-Ya veo… Si no te quieres casar yo puedo ignorarte-abrió los ojos- es decir si yo no apruebo lo del matrimonio no nos casaremos

Un segundo paso, solo uno para luego encontrarla abrazándome, aquella entupida calidez que sentí hace 3 años volvió aquella calidez que odiaba y como no la aguantaba la separe de mi con los ojos abiertos

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-No me gustaría casarme contigo-dije esto riendo

-EH yo todavía no eh dicho que no quiera-dije cociéndola de la barbilla para que me viera los ojos-sabes te as vuelto muy tentadora "rosadita"-después de eso no pude aguantar lo que mi cuerpo pedía y la bese, ella intenta apartarse pero yo hice mas fuerza juntándola a mi, no sabia lo que hacia pero mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos y profundice el beso hasta separarme después de unos minutos en los que me quede sin aliento…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**POV. Bellota**

Mientras andaba mirando lo precioso que era el castillo me encontré con quien menos quería con Butch

-Cuanto tiempo¿ Verdad, preciosa?-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente mía

-Preferí el tiempo en el que no te veía-dije cortante intentando alejarme de el

-Será mejor no hacerme enfadar, o si no ya sabes lo que te are-dije mirándome con una sonrisa demoniaca

-Pues déjame y no te enfadare-dije fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ya por su puesto-dijo cociéndome de la cintura pero nada mas porque le di una cachetada que lo dejo aturdido y aproveche para escapar hasta el jardín pero mis ojos no pudieron ver lo que vi ¡Brick Estaba besando a mi hermana! Me quede allí vigilando que no le hiciera nada y menos mal porque si no ese se quedaba sin dientes por muy príncipe que fuera no dejaría que le hiciera cosas indebidas a mi hermana

Cuando Bombón consiguió escapar de su agarre salio corriendo y yo también pues se estaba acercando ami pero me tropecé por el maldito vestido cayéndome justo de nuevo a quien no quería ver ¿Adivináis? De nuevo Butch

-Me echas de menos ¿cierto?-dijo acercándome a el

-Ya claro no me hagas reír, espera ya lo hiciste jajajajaja-dije sarcásticamente

-Ya veras como serás mía en solo un mes

-Ya me gustaría verlo ami jajajajajaja-me volvió la risa

-¿Es una apuesta?-dijo con su sonrisa diabólica-si pierdes deberás pasar una noche conmigo

-Y si gano YO me dejaras en paz de una maldita vez

-¿Eso es un si?-dijo torciendo la sonrisa

-Eso es un "Por supuesto perdedor"-dije levantándome para darle la mano

-Bien-dijo cogiéndola y meciéndola en señal de que empezábamos la prueba

-Pero nada de rajarse-dijo con una ceja alzada sin soltar mi mano

-Por quien me tomas! Ni que fuera tu-reí y me fui rápidamente dejando a Butch perplejo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo: Ya se es corto pero interesnte ¿cierto?**

**Bombon: Dios lucite me debes de odiar como para hacerme eso**

**Yo :No fui yo! Fue Brick quien me obligo**

**Brick: Oye no me eches culpas que la escritora aquí eres tu**

**Yo: Emm no yo no soy es.. es –viendo a Boomer- Es boomer!**

**Boomer: ¿Cómo? –Brick y Bombon tirandosele encima para "matarlo"**

**Burbuja: Hay boomer dejadlo!**

**Yo: Los unicos que me quedan aquí son los verdes**

**Bellota: Ni lo sueñes**

**Yo: Bueno decidlo vosotros**

**Butch: Quiere dar gracias por los comentarios sobre todo a dikory por siempre comentar**

**Yo :GRACIAS!**

**Bellota: Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. El comienzo de una amistad

**Yo: tenia que decirle algo a la persona que no tiene nombre; es que puse lo de Bucht porque quería hacerlo perver pero no saldrá nada malo y si hubieses leído ahora tienen 16 no 13 y si no lo puse soy olvidadiza en cuanto a la faltas no soy una experta es mi primer fic nunca eh echo esto y mi World debe de estar averiado porque las únicas faltas que tengo son los nombres de los chicos pero porque están en ingles y si son cortos vale pero ago lo que puedo intento hacerlos los mas detalladamente posible además esto lo ago por diversión no es mi deber hacerlos largos-se va llorando-**

**Butch: Es cierto soy un pervertido en toda regla**

**Bellota: Que me vas a contar**

**Brick: Creo que usamos todo el espacio que utilizamos siempre**

**Bombón: Pues bueno que empiece**

**Brick: Ey donde están Boomer y Burbuja?**

**Bombón: se están preparando para la escena iban tarde y ya están**

**Brick: OK**

**Bombón: Es que este capitulo es especial BurbujaxBoomer**

**Butch: JAJAJA peor para el**

**Bellota: Si odio el romanticismo –no se oye nada-**

**Butch: Echo de menos a las criticas de lucite**

**Bombon: Mientras que Boomer y Burbuja están en escena intentaremos calmarla**

**Bellota: QUE EMPIECE**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV Burbuja**

Mientras miraba la belleza de aquel bello jardín vi algo que nunca debía de haber visto;¿! Brick besando a mi hermana?; en ese momento me ruborice y me fui a paso ligero hacia otra parte de jardín donde no pudiera ver a esos dos pero al encontrarme con alguien quien me ayudo me quito aquella imagen de mi mente para llenármela de felicidad y lanzarme a sus brazos abrazándolo

-¡Boomer!-dije abrazándolo-te echaba tanto de menos dije mirándolo a aquellos ojos azul mar

-Bur…Burbuja-dijo como un tomate apartándome de el- que… ¿que haces tu aquí? Es decir no pensé volver a verte

-Pues es que soy la hija de Utonium y por eso estoy aquí-dije feliz, sin darme cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón empezaba a gustarme su compañía desde aquella vez en el bosque la primera vez que vinimos a esta era

_Flash back._

_Me encontraba copiada al brazo de Boomer mientras la lluvia no cesaba, al contrario iba haciéndose mas fuerte dificultando la vista pero por mucho frío y miedo me sentía protegida por Boomer, siempre me molestaba y peleábamos pero desde que llegamos se comportaba mas serio y gentil, me gustaba ese Boomer tanto que quizás llegaríamos a ser amigos…_

_Un relámpago callo muy cerca de nosotros haciéndome sobresaltar y agarrándome con mas fuerza a aquel brazo que me protegía; unas lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por mis ojos y al parecer Boomer se dio cuenta me agarro del mentón y con su dedo me seco las lagrimas y regalándome una dulce sonrisa… En ese momento me sentía especial pero ese momento tan bonito acabo por unos ladrones…_

_-Valla, pequeñazo tienes una linda chica-decía un tipo mas alto que Boomer sonriéndome con picardía, eso me dio asco-¿Qué te parece si nos la das?-dojo mirándome de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa diabólica_

_-No pienso dártela-dijo cortante y serio mientras me ponía detrás de su espalda-nunca la entregaría a un bastardo como tu-decía con una voz seria y molesta_

_-Valla, el niñato quiere hacerse el valiente, que mal que no lo valla a conseguí-dijo mientras cogía un cuchillo y abalanzaba sobre el_

_-Boomer!-grite desesperada pero por suerte nos salvamos lo dos; yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos mientra Boomer peleaba pero para mi mala suerte otro tipo apareció poniendo un cuchillo en mi cuello mientras me sujetaba por la espalda_

_Boomer se percato de que me habían cogido y dejo de pelear-Mierda…Lo siento burbuja pero deberás salvarte sola-abrí los ojos de golpe mientras empezaba a llorar, no podía dejarme allí sola con aquellos imbéciles ¿o si? gracias a dios que no porque cuando bajaron la guardia Boomer copio el cuchillo que llevaba el primero para incrustárselo al otro haciendo que me soltara para luego volverlo a coger y clavárselo en el cuello al otro; me puse feliz pero me asuste al ver la sangre que escupían aquellos sujetos_

_Mire a Boomer quien tenia las manos llenas de sangre; estaba paralizado ni el sabia porque había echo eso pero sin pensarlo lo abrace…_

_-Boomer-comencé a sollozar-Boomer, Boomer Boomer; Gracias! No le des importancia a lo de ellos dos eran malas personas lo que hicistes fue una buena acción y me salvastes no tienes porque tener remordimientos esos hombre ya estaban muertos por dentro, el mal los mato antes de esto-dije sollozando en su pecho_

_El mee acaricio la cabeza con ternura haciendo que me ruborizara- Mientras que estés conmigo no te pasara nada ya lo veras…- Y nos quedamos así una abrazado al otro, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo existíamos nosotros dos hasta que alguien me llamo haciendo que me separara de el lo mas roja que se pudiera estar_

_-Burbuja!-decía bellota con una sonrisa al verme bien- y ese… te estaba haciendo algo-dirigiéndose a Boomer_

_-No, hermana el fue quien me protegió-dije feliz con mis mejillas rojas_

_Y supongo que sabréis como continua llego Butch, bellota y el se pelean y después de caminar un rato encontramos a Brick y a Bombón_

_Fin del flash back_

Me miro con los ojos abiertos para luego esbozarme su dulce sonrisa

-Así nos veremos entonces mas a menudo, "Burbujita"-diecia con una sonrisa torcida

De repente una pregunta salio de mi boca sin darme cuente de lo que dije

-Desde que llegamos te comportas mejor conmigo ¿Por qué?-dije si pensar pero al dame cuenta me ruborice y el lo noto

-Pues bueno… veras… no se como decirte-decía pensando en las palabras correctas- Pienso que desde que llegamos seria mejor hacernos amigos porque vosotras siempre nos daban paliza y me di cuenta que a ese paso nunca las venceríamos y decidí ser mejor persona

Aquellas palabras por muy raro que suene calmo mi corazón haciendo que sonriera dulcemente

-Tienes una casa realmente bonita, Boomer-dije mirando los alrededores

-Muchas gracias, Burbuja, si quieres te la puedo enseñar mas detalladamente-dijo cogiéndome de la mano

-Gra..gracias se..seria un pla…placer-dije roja como un tomate mirando como me sonreía mientras seguíamos cogidos de las manos

**Mientras no muy lejos de allí el rey Him y el científico Utonium**

-Hacen muy buena pareja esos dos ¿cierto?-decía el rey mirando a los rubios mientras sonreían y reían-creo que serán los siguiente después de su hija Bombón

-Cierto su majestad, pero pensaba que los siguientes serian su hijo Butch con mi hija Bellota-decía el científico con curiosidad

-Lo se querido amigo pero esos dos no se llevan muy bien de momento así que hay que darle tiempo para que congenien-decía el rey mirando como ellos dos se peleaban

-Si, será lo mejor-decía relajadamente asta ver el apasionado beso de su hija mayor y Brick

-Por aquellos dos no os preocupéis, Utonium tarde o temprano acabaran enamorándose tengo ese presentimiento-decía mientras miraba a aquella "feliz" parejita

-Como vos lo deseéis alteza Him-decía antes de salir de la sala con un poco de tristeza en su rostro

**De nuevo con burbuja y boomer**

Boomer se encontraba enseñándome los elegantes cuadros de los reyes pasados pero uno me llamo la atención mucho mas que todos los demás, en el cuadro se veía a un chica mas o menos de mi edad agarrada de la mano de un hombre mayo; suponía que era su padre; con una inmensa alegría el en el rostro, se le veía realmente feliz

-Es hermosa ¿cierto?-dijo Boomer mientras la contemplaba de la misma manera que yo

-Si, ¿Quién es?-dije curiosa mirando los detalles de aquel cuadro parecía que tenia vida

-Era la princesa Sofía 4º -me miro serio-ella hizo un pacto con el diablo, entrego su alma a cambio de su amor-dijo cuando la volvió a mirar

-Se pueden hacer locuras por amor-dije mirándola aun mas-Lo que te hace mas feliz y lo que te hace sufrir mas es el amor- comente mirando un poco para que el no se diera cuenta- El amor…-repetí en un susurro

-¿Por que no seguimos con tu visita al castillo?-dijo sacándome de mi trance-Vamos será divertido

-Por supuesto, su majestad-dije un poco burlona para luego seguí con mi visita

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño la biblioteca?-dijo esperando una respuesta

-¡Claro! me encantaría verla, me gustan los libros, no tanto como a Bombón pero si me gustan-dije con una sonrisa dulce e inocente que hizo que Boomer se ruborizara

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Brick: No hemos conseguido que aparezca…**

**Bombón: Y ami que me empezaba a gustar como era**

**Butch: Lamemos a burbuja esa hace que todo el mundo sea feliz**

**Bellota: cierto llamémosla**

**Burbuja: ¿ola que pasa?-le cuentan todo-OK lo are**

**Butch: Y mejor si lleva a Boomer**

**Boomer: OK ya voy-se van-**

**Bombón: ¿Y que hacemos?**

**Brick: Dar gracias y todo eso**

**Bellota: OK**

**Todos: GRACIAS Y COMENTAD**


	9. Una historia de amor

**Yo: Aquí con una nueva entrega de mi primer fic**

**Bombon: Que emocion w**

**Burbuja: Cada vez me llevo mejor con boomer ¡bien!**

**Yo: si cada vez mejor**

**Bellota: ¿Y donde estan los chicos?**

**Yo: Mirad como busca a su novio, vale no**

**Bellota: Ya te vale, que no es mi novio! ¬/¬**

**Bombon: Espero que os guste este cap lucite se a esmerado mucho**

**Burbuja: Y espera que sea de su agrado**

**Yo: Que empieza!**

**POV. Bombón**

Conseguí soltarme del agarre de Brick para darle una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas hacia su mejilla y salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo a cualquier lugar lejos de allí

Iba tan rápido como mis piernas y mis vestimentas podían hasta que llegue sin darme cuenta a los brazos de la reina para llorar sin parar

-¿Qué te pasa, jovencita?- decía dulcemente mirándome con sus ojos violetas

-Ve…Veras es que…. Es que yo-no termine la frase porque empecé a llorar desconsoladamente

-Tranquila-decía acariciando mi cabeza dulcemente-Puedes contarme lo que sea

La mire a sus ojos para ver un grande amor y sinceridad así que se lo decidí contar

-Vera yo no puedo casarme con alguien al quien no amo-dije limpiándome las lagrimas que no paraban e salir

-Lo comprendo pequeña, veras puede que ahora no ames a Brick pero estoy segura que si le dieras una oportunidad llegaría a ser bueno y amable

-Lo siento…-dije bajando la mirada- El nunca fue así conmigo, el siempre a sido frío y malvado

-Eso es porque no lo conoces bien-decía sonriéndome y abrazándome dulcemente- Intenta conocerlo ya que como dice el refrán " El pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio y el hoy un regalo por eso se llama presente" a si que haz lo que dice y conócelo o cuando estés con el nunca serás feliz

La mire con agradecimiento para luego ir al jardín donde se encontraba Brick todavía sentado en la misma banca con una mano en su mejilla roja; me acerque con dificultad pero lo conseguí y me senté justo en el mismo sitio de antes

-Deberías estar enfadada conmigo ¿no?-decía sin mirarme a los ojos

-Eh decidido aprender cosas de ti porque si eh de casarme quiero por lómenos conocer a mi prometido-dije sin atreverme a mirarle

-Bien, ¿ y que quieres saber de mi?-decía mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos rojos

-A ver por ejemplo ¿Qué te gusta?

-Pues me gusta leer, comer, divertirme con mis hermanos, ir a fiestas y montar a caballo

-Procesando…-dije un poco burlona- al parecer te gusta lo que ami excepto lo de ir a fiestas y comer

-Soy tu contraparte supongo que es algo normal-decía un poco serio

-¿Y que tipo de libros lees?- dije con un poco de curiosidad por el cual le gustaran los libros

-Umm creo que me gustan mas los de drama con un poco eh UN POCO de romanticismo-decía un poco sonrojado a lo que me reí

-Cuando no eres tan malo e idiota eres buena persona-dije un poco entre risas por el cual el me miro rojo

-ehh! Yo no soy idiota!-decía sonriendo

-Creo que me vas cayendo mejor

-Cierto, pero esto no se lo digas a mis hermanos que me toman como perezoso que no hace nada de nada

Me rey ante tal comentario no me podía creer que aquel Brick con quien me estaba riendo y charlando tranquilamente fuera aquel Brick que intentaba matarme siempre que podía con sus poderes y su súper fuerza, pero ese momento era especial por un momento deje de odiarlo e incluso pensé en que fuéramos amigos pero…NO es era un idiota y yo lo odio, no pienso dejar el pasado tan fácilmente porque yo soy Bombón Utonium la que no se rinde NUNCA…nunca

-Me tengo que ir-dije un cortante, había pensado y no podíamos ser amigos no me pensaba casar porque me obliguen y menos con mi enemigo

-Vale…-decía sonriéndome de lado-Te esperare

-Ni de coña-dije mientras iba hacia la habitación que me habían dado

-No te dejare en paz, ya veras "Rosadita"-dijo en un susurro que no escuche

Fui a mi habitación para recostarme en la cama estaba muy cansada había vivido muchas emociones en unas pocas horas; Cogí un libro y empecé a leerlo, no se me ocurría otra cosa que hacer y eso me relajaba mucho

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

POV Burbuja

Estaba leyendo el libro que había cogido de la Biblioteca era como un diario antiguo con la tapadera de terciopelo rojo un poco antiguo de la mujer del cuadro; lo empecé a leer y no podía parar era una historia realmente triste y romántica y sobretodo real…

_16 Junio 1250_

_Porque debía casarme no era justo, yo amaba a Julio no a Richard, Julio era especial era dulce, sentimental, amoroso, fiel, encantador y pobre… ese era el problema, yo soy la hija de unos nobles mientras el ni se sabe quienes son sus padres ojala… ojala pudiera estar con el, ojala pudiera estar junto a el para siempre, mientras Richard era egocéntrico, injusto, lo único que le importaba era lo material nunca llegaría a conocerme como lo a echo Julio y yo nunca lo llegaría a amar como amo a Julio…_

_21 de Junio 1250_

_Los días se cruzan en mi cabeza dentro de dos semanas mi esposo seria el hombre que yo no quiero y si fuera la amante de Julio podrían incluso matarle, hacia esto por su bien aunque sufriéramos los dos el por lómenos estaría vivo y conocería a otra persona, otra persona que no seria yo_

_23 de Junio 1250_

_Quiero morir… Mientras compraba vi a Julio enfermo de lepra eso me rompió el corazón después de una horas me acaban de comentar que ha muerto por aquella horrible enfermedad que le consumía…Quiero morir para que el pueda vivir…_

_He decidido hacer un pacto con el demonio, daré mi alma a cambio de poder vivir con Julio lo que me quede de vida…_

_24 de Junio 1250_

_Julio revivió como acordamos el demonio y yo… Estoy muy feliz hemos decidido escaparnos y crear nuestra vida lejos uno junto al otro para toda la eternidad pero ya no siento lo mismo al entregar mi alma mis sentimientos se han esfumado, ya no siento lo mismo solo sonría con una sonrisa si significado que me va consumiendo por dentro_

_27 de Junio 1250_

_Todo va mal ya ni siquiera puedo sonreir y mucho menos llorar al llevarse mi alma el diablo mis sentimientos y emociones se han desvanecido, ya ni siquiera se que ago todavía en este mundo de guerras y crueldad y mucho menos se porque le entregue mi alma, solo era para hacerme feliz a mi misma y no seguir viviendo sabiendo que Julio me protegia desde lo mas alto, que tonta fui _

Me salte varias paginas porque solo decian lo feliz que estaba y lo bueno que era Julio etc. Pero algo me llamo la atención eran estas palabras…

_3 de Agosto 1250_

_Me libre de Richard hace tiempo, ahora vivo en una casa mas o menos grande junto con mi amado pero algo no va bien… _

_Varias veces eh intentado suicidarme en sueños y eso ha empezado a preocupar a Julio_

_Cada vez que le miro veo tristeza en sus ojos pero yo no puedo comprenderle porque hace tiempo perdí el significado de las palabras tristeza, felicidad, confusión y el amor_

_Aquel amor que me hizo abrir los ojos y hacerme feliz y aquel amor por lo que di todo por una de sus locuras…_

_7 de Agosto 1250_

_Finalmente Julio murió por el cuchillazo de un ladrón que solo quería su dinero y no pude hacer nada pero lo peor de todo es que no siento nada, ni tristeza, ni odio, ni furia…_

_Absolutamente nada…_

_Hoy quiero decir adiós al lector de este diario porque me voy para siempre al infierno donde debería estar._

_Adiós… para siempre Att. Fiona_

Al terminar de leer empecé a llorar desconsoladamente aquella historia me había llegado al corazón era realmente triste y su sacrificio fue en vano me pregunto si yo llegaría a hacer lo mismo por mi amado, no lo creo ¿o si?, lo que importa ahora era que se lo tenia a contar a Boomer, no se porque pero algo en mi quería que se lo dijese

Salí para encontrármelo en el pasillo besando a una esclava, esa imagen me rompió el corazón salí corriendo sin volver a mirarlo y me prometí a mi misma no volverme a enamorar jamás, porque si no me enamoraba no me romperían el corazon porque según eh leido el amor mata incluso al ser mas fuerte

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo:Que pena me da burbuja T^T**

**Bellota: Pero si lo haces tu!**

**Yo: Ya empezamos, no soy yo esta vez fue Brick**

**Bombon: Hay ya vera ese cuando lo coja**

**Yo: Ah si jajaja**

**Burbuja: Que crueles sois hacerme eso**

**Yo: va eso no es nada después de haver visto Titanic xD**

**Bellota: Eso es un poco cierto**

**Yo: Bueno aquí acabamos**

**Todos: Bye y gracias por leer!**


	10. Poderes

**Yo: tarde lo siento tenia poca inspiración D:**

**Burbuja: Al menos subiste y eso importa ¿cierto?**

**Yo: Espero que no me maten**

**Bellota: Yo lo aria**

**Yo: Bellota eres mala!**

**Bellota: Es mi deber xD**

**Bombón: ¿Qué mas podemos decir?  
>Yo: Dar las gracias a los comentarios que nos dan<strong>

**Todas: GRACIAS**

**Bombón:¿Y que mas?**

**Burbuja: Supongo que abra que empezar**

**Bellota: Pero que sepáis que no era yo, yo no hablaría nada con el otro!**

**Yo: Acabas de dar un adelanto jeje, y si era ella no os alarméis-susurrando**

**Bombón: Que empiece **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**POV. Butch**

Tenia que ganar aquella maldita apuesta, no me seria difícil ya que e seducido a varias mujeres antes y no ha sido tan difícil pero con ella debería ir mas lento debía ser mas gentil ya que ella no era una mujer cualquiera era Bellota Utonium ni mas ni menos que en un mes estaría a mis pies…

_Demonios!- _Dije para mis adentros ¿Dónde se habría metido? Necesitaba estar con ella porque según el trato tenia que hacerla caer a mis pies pero si no la encontraba no lo conseguiría, si que era lista para lo bruta que era…

Después de varias horas de búsqueda la encontré en la cuadra acariciando a un caballo negro con manchas blancas

-¿Te gusta?-dije haciéndola llamar la atención

-Es muy hermoso-decía sin mirarme a la cara

-¿Te lo quieres quedar?- dije esbozando una gran sonrisa a lo que ella me miro

-¿Puedo?, es decir ¿no te importa?

-Claro que no, aquí casi nadie saca a ese caballo así tendrá una ama mejor; _y mas linda-_Dije susurrando lo ultimo

-entonces lo sacare ahora-decía poniéndole la silla y subiendo

-Si vas yo iré contigo-dije con cierta picardía

-Si tu quieres-dijo un poco molesta la chica de ojos esmeralda

Salimos del castillo a toda prisa yo con mi corcel negro entero y ella con su ahora corcel negro y blanco; llegamos a un pradera y decidimos hacer una carrera

-Guau esto esta genial, lo mejor seria hacer una carrera ¿no te parece?-decía mi pelinegra

-De acuerdo empezamos a la de 3…2…1…YA!

Empezamos a correr lo mas rápido que podíamos, gane yo por supuesto y como vencedor quería un premio por mi esfuerzo

-Grr, ganaste-decía bufando Bellota

-¿Qué esperabas?, como premio quiero algo…-decía sonriendo de lado

-Bueno y ¿Qué quieres? 

-Un beso…

-QUE! NO, NO Y NO-decía enfadada-Me niego!

-Ya es tarde-dije abalanzándome sobre ella y robándole un beso de aquellos carnosos labios

Se separo de mi como pudo lanzándome contra un árbol y rompiéndolo a lo que me quede extrañado ya que eso era imposible ¿ o no?

-¿Qué…Que paso?-decía extrañada y un poco feliz

-Cre…creo que los…los poderes volvieron-dije un poco adolorido por el golpe

-Espera!-dije moviéndose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa

-No me eh movido de aquí-dije con tono burlón pero ella me ignoro

Sin darme cuenta ella estaba rompiendo árboles y volando con un gesto de felicidad que la hacia realmente hermosa, empecé yo a volar junto a ella

-Esto no se lo podemos decir a nadie-decía parándose en seco

-¿ Ni a nuestros hermanos?-dije un poco burlón

-A ellos claro!-decía bajando al suelo-lo que pasa es que no lo puede saber mas gente o dios sabe lo que podrían hacer si ven a gente volando por hay

-Lista…Muy lista-decía con mis manos sobre mi barbilla-¿ Y si nos dan regalos? 

-Pe..PERO TU ERES IDIOTA O QUE-decía lanzándome contra el suelo-Nos podrían matar!-decía ya calmándose

-Bueno…entonces iremos rápidamente a decírselo a nuestros hermanos, coge el caballo y vámonos

-Si, mama-decía con una sonrisa burlona montándose a caballo y yéndose sin mí

_Pero será…_dije para mis adentros

POV. Bellota

¿Qué era lo que hacia que yo le atrajera? No lo sabia, siempre se avía comportado muy ruda para que ningún chico se acercara a ella ( no es homosexual eh) ¿Por qué a ese bobo le gustaba tanto? Ni ella lo comprendía

En ese momento se encontraba al galope con su ahora nuevo caballo a decirle a sus hermanas la noticia que podría hacerles realmente felices

Después de varios minutos llegamos al castillo amarramos los caballos para que no se fuera y salimos lo mas rápido posible donde nuestros hermanos; los encontramos a todos en la biblioteca con una aire bastante tenso la verdad…

-¡Chicas!-grite a mis hermanas alarmándolas-Un…nuestros poderes ¡Volvieron!

-¡Que!-grito mi hermana rubia dando saltos de alegría

-¿Y como sabremos que es verdad?-decía la pelinaranja con tono serio

-Obsérvalo tu misma-dije mientras empezaba a elevarme

-Es cierto! Viva!-seguía gritando Burbuja alegremente

-¿Y…y como a pasado esto?-decía Bombón sin perder la postura

-Ni lo se ni me importa-dije feliz algo un poco extraño en mi

Baje al suelo y me puse a abrazar fuertemente a Burbuja, después de unos segundo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separe de ella bruscamente con la cara roja de la vergüenza

-Eh hola ¿os olvidáis de nosotros?- comento Butch con tono sarcástico

-Espera quien dijo eso ¿un fantasma?- dije para dar comienzo a una peleita

-Será el de tu abuela que viene para decirte que salgas conmigo

-En tus sueños, pervertido-dije ya siguiéndole el juego

-Allí te veré-decía con las manos en su nuca

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo: Siento mucho la tardanza! No sabia que hacer T_T**

**Bellota: NO creo que sea para tanto**

**Yo: Seguro que me decapitan**

**Burbuja: No exageres, no creo que sean tan malos**

**Yo: AH por cierto voy a empezar un finc de Resident Evil 5, PLISS LEERLO**

**Bombon: Pareces una loca -.-**

**Bellota: No lo parece, lo es**

**Yo: OYE!**

**Bellota: No voy a pedir disculpas porque hicistes un especial de Butch y mio**

**Yo: La gente me lo pidio :P  
>Bellota: Yayayaya<strong>

**Burbuja: Acabemos antes de que os pongais a pelearos por favor**

**Yo: OK **

**Todos: GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Un amor

**Yo: El especial que tantos esperaban BRICKxBOMBON!**

**Bombón: Tu me odias cierto ¬¬**

**Brick: Lo mismo digo**

**Yo: Nooo yo os adoro –despachurrándolos-**

**Brick: Socorro me quiere matar!**

**Bombón: Llorica…**

**Yo: Espero que les guste a todos hace tiempo que lo tenia en mente**

**Brick: Es demasiado vaga, igual que la come dulces esta**

**Yo y Bombón: OYE!**

**Yo: Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los amantes de Brick y Bombón**

**Bombon: Nunca pensé que este tendría fans**

**Brick: Es normal que tenga con lo guapo que soy…**

**Yo: Bueno eso hay que admitirlo**

**Bombon: Para que dirás nada…**

**Yo: Espero que os guste!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. Bombón**

_Me encontraba sentada cerca de un lago junto con unos animales del bosque que jugueteaban a mi alrededor , varias flores de maravillosos colores, había música y cantos, todos estaban felices y alegres, todo era tan aburrido…_

_Un destello me cegó por unos instantes y cuando los volví a abrir toda la felicidad estaba convirtiéndose en tristeza y odio, veía como los animales y las personas caían muertas llenas de sangre convirtiéndose en cuerpos sin vida, las flores se marchitaban y el lago se volvía oscuro y mugriento._

_De entre las sombras apareció un hombre que yo había visto antes, me agarro del cuello y me arranco los brazos, luego las piernas, no podía ni gritar estaba paralizada y aterrorizada pero conseguí decirle algo "¿Qui…quien eres de…de donde vienes?"el se río ante tal pregunta y antes de rematarme me dijo algo con una gran sonrisa macabra que mostraba unos dientes afilados "Nos veremos pronto" y acabo arrancándome la cabeza y tirándome al lago dejándolo rojo a mi alrededor_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me asegure de que estaba intacta, de nuevo tuve una pesadilla un poco parecida a la que tuve hace 3 años ¿Querrán decir algo? La verdad ni yo lo se y eso me atemoriza

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-dijo una voz a mi lado aparentemente preocupada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije a esa voz que correspondía a Brick, me gire y le mire a aquellos ojos penetrantes color sangre que me hipnotizaban

-¿No puedo ver a mi futura esposa?-dijo con una sonrisa picara que me helo la sangre

-¿Por que…?

-¿Por qué, que?-dijo confundido

-¿Porque me tratas así? Siempre nos hemos odiado y nos hemos intentado matar incontables de veces desde hace años, ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz, de dejar todo eso atrás, y hacerme esto? –dije mientras la lagrimas empezaban a resbalarse por mis mejillas

-Porque yo vivo en el presente; bueno en el pasado pero ya me entiendes, además es que no se como hiciste pues te quiero-dijo con una sinceridad que se le veía en sus ojos

No pude decir una palabra pues en medio segundo me lo encontré con sus labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos como platos e intente separarme de el pero el metió su lengua dentro de mi boca quitándome las energías, era el segundo beso que me dio y la verdad a algo en mi interior le gusto pero no se iría de rositas

En un intento desesperado lo aparte de mi y le di la cachetada mas fuerte que podría haber dado ya que con mis poderes de vuelta le podría hacer mucho daño

-Pero…¿!Pero no ves que no te quiero!-dije fuera de mi control-No lo ago y nunca lo are pues Brick Him eres un bastardo!

Me miro con seriedad, no dijo nada mas y salio de mi habitación, por un momento me pareció haberme pasado pero ese idiota no podía hacer conmigo lo que le diera la gana no señor, pero debería pedirle disculpas pues me pase con el…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. Brick**

-¿Cómo que la rechazas?-dijo el padre de Brick un tanto molesto

-Lo que dije, no la quiero-dije con seriedad "_Mientes" pensaba_

-¿Pero por que? ¿No es de su agrado?-dije el hombre moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación

-No lo es, volverá dentro de dos días a su hogar-dije saliendo de la sala-esta decidido

No se el porque la empecé a amar, a lo mejor fue el dulce olor que desprende, aquellos labios tan provocadores, su dulce voz, su pelo sedoso, sus ojos rosas que tanto me enloquecen o la forma tan maternal al que trata a sus hermanas, cualquiera de esas cosa podían ser pero cuando la bese me sentí especial pero cuando dijo aquellas palabras "No te quiero, no lo ago y nunca lo are" cuando dijo esas palabras note como algo en mi interior se partía en miles de trocitos diminutos, ni el mas fuerte ser puede soportar tanto dolor, ni si quiera yo…

-Me an comentado que has rechazado a Bombón ¿Por qué?-dijo Boomer al lugar del que yo me encontraba

-Boomer, ella nunca aceptaría aceptarse con su enemigo-dije mirando el cielo desde mi balcón

-Pensé que la amabas-dijo poniendo una cara de bobo que me dio rabia

-Ya no ¿pasa algo?-dije molesto

-No, nada, siento molestarte me voy-y sin mas salio de mi habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

"_Es lo que ella quiere"_ Me decía internamente intentaba convencerme a mi mismo pero en realidad no quería que se fuera, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía amarla tanto?¿Cuando empezó esto?¿Porque me ago tantas preguntas? Ni yo lo se pero algo si se y es que ella no me ama y no la voy a atar a mi a la fuerza

Salí de mi habitación me dirigí a los establos cogi mi caballo y fui al mercado para pensar en lo que me estaba ocurriendo ese día

Llegue en unos 10 minutos y me dispuse a ver lo que vendían los comerciantes

Después de 5 minutos mirando vi un collar de plata con un corazón de color rosa pálido que hizo acordarme de ella, ¡Demonios! ¿Por que tenia que ser tan hermosa?

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas compre el collar y me fui de vuelta al palacio…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. Bombón**

-¿Me rechazo?-una inmensa alegría me lleno pero algo en mi interior se sentía triste

-Si, eso me han dicho, esta decidido-me decía mi hermana rubia

-¿Es una broma o algo?-dije con una sonrisa un poco triste-Es que realmente no me quería casar con el- "_Mentira"_

_-_Nunca te mentiría sobre eso en dos días volveremos a casa-me decía un poco triste mi hermana

-gracias a Dios nunca querría a ese lerdo-dije mirándola a los ojos-¿ Burbuja, te ocurre algo?

-No, No , No, estoy bastante bien-dijo cuando le empezaron a salir lagrimas por los ojos

-Burbuja por favor dímelo no muerdo-dije con voz maternal para tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba

-Es…Es…Boomer-soltó llorando sin parar-me…me a… me ha roto el corazón

-Burbuja...¿Cuando lo empezaste a amar?-ella me lo contó todo a duras penas pero me lo contó y enfurecí

-Será idiota, como puede besar a otra que no eres tu, lo siento mucho Burbuja

-No pasa nada-decía con mas tranquilidad-¿ No te molesta que me guste un RRB?

-La verdad es que un poco pero si tu le amas no me importa solo quiero que seas feliz

Ella me miro a los ojos y me abrazo quedándose dormida, le acaricia la cabeza y la deje descansar sobre mi cama

Salí de mi habitación lo mas silenciosa que pude y me maldije a mi misma por encontrármelo allí enfrente de mi a unos pocos metros mirándome con esos ojos del color del fuego

-¿Por qué me rechazasteis?-esas palabras me salieron solas y cuando me di cuenta de que las dije me puse roja

-Pensé que es lo que querías, ya no te molestare mas, "Rosadita"-dije algo serio

-¿Volveré a mi casa?

-Si, dentro de dos días te iras, ya no volverás a saber mas de mi y estarás tranquila como querías…-note una gran tristeza en sus ojos ¿realmente me quería? ¿Cómo era posible? 

Como si fuera un acto reflejo le abrace dulcemente y le susurre al oído un "Gracias"

el me devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa dulce, cualquiera habría dicho que me gustaba pero me sentía tan bien estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos en ese momento solo existíamos nosotros dos y aunque me cueste decirlo me estaba enamorando de el…

-Bombón…

-¿Si?-dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

-¿Te quieres separar de mi? llevas como media hora abrazada a mi-me miro divertido t me separe de el en medio segundo con toda la cara roja, me dia la vuelta para que no se diera cuenta y le dije…

-So…solo quería despedirme

El me volvió a abrazar por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro aciendo que me estremeciera

-Te amo…-Esas palabras me estaban matando ¿por que ama? Nunca hice nada fuera de lo comun para que el sientiera esa atracción hacia ami pero por su culpa cada vez me costaba mas dejar el pasado…

-Lo siento, Brick…-dije en un suspiro inaudible

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bombon: Enserio tu me odias**

**Yo: Que no nunca podria odiarte**

**Bombon: Aun asi ¬¬**

**Yo: Pero si todos los que leen esto os aman**

**Brick: Me da igual! Es una gorda come dulces!**

**Bombon: ¿!Que dijistes?**

**Yo: Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen**

**Los dos: Calla!**

**Yo: Que teramentales ¬¬**

**Brick: Porque me hicistes eso?**

**Yo: hay que lindos sois!-sigue espachurrandolos**

**Brick: Enserioo que alguien nos ayudeee**

**Yo: Hasta la proxima!**

**Brick: SOCOROO**


	12. Guerra

**Yo: Antes de nada, llorica significa el que llora y se queja de todo**

**Bombón: Si soy mensa es porque me obliga ella!**

**Yo: JEJE**

**Burbuja: Este cap lo ha intentado hacer mas largo**

**Yo: Pero me salio como los demás :P**

**Bellota: Algo? **

**Yo: Gracias por los Reviews**

**Bombón: ¿En serio Brick es dulce y tierno? –cara rara-**

**Yo: Lo deberías saber mejor que nadie xD**

**Burbuja: Esperamos que les guste a todos**

**Bellota: Y comentad que no os cuesta nada!**

**Yo: Y perdon por el retraso vengo andando con un one-shot y la conti de mi histora de Resident evil**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Pov. Brick**

-Brick!-mi hermano pelinegro entro lo mas rápido posible en mi habitación, parecía desesperado-Va…va a comenzar la guerra! Contra las tierras del norte! Vienen hacia aquí y son muchos destruyen todo a su paso, pronto llegaran aquí!

Chasquee mi lengua irritado ¿Por qué ocurría esto?

-Avisa al pueblo sobre esto tienen que estar seguros-comente frío-¿Cuándo crees que llegaran?

-No mas de tres horas-decia con desesperacion

-¿Cuantos hombre son?-Dije mirando por la ventana

-Puede que cinco mil-decia mirando el humos de las lejanias

-Haz lo que te he dicho, rápido!-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

El asintió con la cabeza y salio tan rápido como llego

_Demonios!_, Pensé ¿porque ocurren cosas tan desgraciadas en el reino? Solo quería mantenerme al margen y además debía protegerla, a ella porque si algo le ocurría ocurriría mas de un asesinato y el que avisa no es traidor

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Bombón<strong>

Desde ayer mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas pensando en lo dulcemente que me trataba Brick, no se parecía en nada al antiguo Brick que yo conocía había cambiado…

-_Te gusta-_hoy una voz en mi cabeza

-Eh? ¿Quién anda hay?-pregunte a la nada

_-Soy tu conciencia boba, tienes que admitirlo, esta bueno-decia picaramente_

-No soy boba! Y no digas eso!-

_-Si eres tan boba que no eres capaz de darte cuenta sobre tus sentimientos_

-¿!Y que sabrás tu!-grite indignada

_-Soy tu conciencia, se mas de lo que tu te cree_

-Bueno es guapo pero nada mas

_-Hay Bombon que pena me das no darte cuenta de tu sentimientos_

-Pero seras...

-Bombón…

-¿Qué quieres, Bellota?-pregunte dulcemente a mi hermana

-Veras necesito tu ayuda

-Cuéntame-la incite a continuar

-Veras hace tiempo ice una promesa con Butch en el que si yo me enamoraba de el estaría una noche con el a solas-dijo como un tomate a lo que reí levemente

-Y, te has enamorado de el ¿cierto?

-NO!-dijo con los ojos como platos- bueno no mucho… lo que te quiero decir es que no aguantare mucho tiempo

-¿Y cuando se cierra el trato?

-En tres días-dijo con un soplido

-Estoy segura de que aguantaras y después le harás todo lo que quieras-dije guiñándole un ojo picadamente mientras ella se ponía mas roja

-Gra…Gracias-dijo bajando su mirada-ME VOY!-decía aun mas roja saliendo de mi habitación

Reí por lo tierna que podía ponerse mi hermana casi podría competirle a Burbuja y eso es difícil y ahora que pienso en donde esta Burbuja me gustaría verla

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Burbuja<strong>

-Boomer, hay algo que te quiero preguntar-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Y que es?-dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco

-Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Quién era la esclava a la que besabas?-dije bajando la mirada

-¡¿Besar?-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- Ha ya se lo que dices a aquella esclava no la bese la abrace y la felicite porque iba a ser madre, de alguien del que esta enamorada

Sentí como un dulce alivio me inundo

-Boomer-dije agachando la cabeza del modo en el que no se pudieran ver mis ojos-¿Te quiero dar algo…

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada choque mis labios contra los suyos, besándolo dulcemente, el abro los ojos como platos pero no se separo de mi, me abrazo acercándome a el y seguimos con aquel dulce beso durante minutos hasta que nos quedamos sin oxigeno

-te amo, Boomer-le dije un susurro

-Y yo también a ti, mi princesa

De repente apareció Bellota en el mejor momento (ironía)

-Burbuja! Boomer!-parecia cansada devia de haber corrido bastante-Nos estan atacando los de la tierras del norte!

Me pare en un segundo, nosotros dos tan acaramelados y los otros batallando, ¿Cómo era tan tonta?

-Boomer tienes que ir al igual que tus hermanos te lo ordena tu padre-dijo en un intento de relajarse fallido

El asintió y se fue pero sin antes darme un tierno beso

-Volvere-y asi salio dejandome sola

-¿Desde cuando salis juntos?-pregunto picadamente Bellota

-E...eh jeje

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Brick <strong>

Baje rápidamente por las escaleras del salón principal para surcarme en la batalla pero allí la encontré a ella y no pude evitar acercarme

-¿!Que haces aquí?-pregunte

-¿Que…que ocurre? Nadie me a dicho nada-dijo mirándome a mis ojos

-Dentro de poco empezara la guerra y eh de ir-dije serio

-¿Pero y si mueres?-dijo con preocupación

-Sabes que tenemos poderes es difícil que me pase algo

-Brick…-¿Porque esta así? ¿Por qué es tan inocente?¿Tan hermosa?

-Tranquila volveré

-Y luego eras tu quien decía que no me querías

-Y no lo ago solo me preocupas- Bueno, por algo se empieza

Antes de salir le di un tierno beso en la frente y salí corriendo a proteger a la persona que mas amaba

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Bombón<strong>

Cuando me dio aquel beso en la frente algo en mi interior se ordeno y de nuevo aquella horrible voz llamada conciencia

_Tienes que admitir que te gusta_

-¡Que no, joder!- ya me sacaba de quicio

_-¿Y eso que llevas en el cuello?¿ No es un regalo de tu amado?  
><em>

-Que no es mi amado-mire mi cuello y vi un colgante de plata con un corazón de color rosa pálido y mire la puerta por donde se fue Brick y sin poder evitarlo bese el corazón con dulzura

-Suerte Brick- Dije al vacío

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Butch<strong>

Era una guerra horrible eran muy fuertes pero gracias a mis poderes había matado a bastantes y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que los use

Veía como Brick y Boomer hacían lo mismo, era gratificante tener una fuerza sobrenatural en estos momentos pero lo que importa es proteger a nuestro amado pueblo junto a los mas valientes y los soldados de nuestro padre

Pero eran muchos lo que llegaban, cuando parecía que quedaban pocos venían muchos mas

-Ay!-me dan un balazo en el brazo a lo que me empieza a salir sangre pero yo sigo con esto por el bien de la gente

Los poderes empiezan a fallar... ¿Por que justo ahora? O no han herido a Brick, le han clavado una lanza en el pecho, sangra mucho, su mirada esta perdiendo su brillo, cae al suelo, cierra los ojos y yo pierdo el control, empiezo a matar a todos los enemigos, solo quedan unos cientos, Boomer hace lo mismo, estoy rabioso, empiezan a caer lagrimas de mis ojos, unas pocas decenas mas y acabo…

Miro a mi alrededor solo hay cuerpos sin vida mutilados y destrozados ya fueran de los nuestros o de los enemigos, todo se veia del color rojo, varias casa se estaban incendiando y habia gritos de dolor de los alcanzados

Busco a Boomer y lo encuentro de rodillas llorando sobre alguien que no distingo, me acerco y veo a Brick con un hilo de sangre en la boca sujetando la lanza que lo hbia atravesado, hacia un exfuerzo pero moriria en unos pocos segundos

-Butch…, Boomer "Cof, cof" cuidad de Bombon por mi-y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa estupida

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Bombón<strong>

Veo que ya no hay peligro me asomo y veo a Butch con Boomer sentados alrededor de algo me acerco junto a mis hermanas y veo una cabellera naranja, una lanza y sangre

-¿Brick?-digo mientras las lagrimas empiezan a salir

-Lo siento, Bombón-corro hacia su cuerpo y me pongo de rodillas junto a el

-Brick! Por favor dime que es una broma, por favor no hace risa-digo meneandolo con las manos-Por favor Brick no te vallas

-Vámonos Bombón-decia burbuja pero yo no escuchaba nada solo podia ver el agujero que tenia brick en el pecho

Como un auto reflejo pase mi manos sobre su pecho y empezo a brillar, estaba dandole la mitad de mi energía empezamos a volar y abre los ojos y me miran

-¿Bombón que hiciste?-dijo mirando su pecho en el que ya no tenia nada

-El amor hace locuras-dije abrazándolo-Te amo Brick

El me miro sorprendido, me cirio de los hombros y me dio un dulce y tierno beso que recordaría toda la vida

Y yo a ti-dijo soltándose

Mire detrás de mi y vi a varios hermanos mirandonos con los ojos como platos haciendo que me sonrojara

-¿Qué, que mirais?-dije roja

-Solo estamos viendo como nuestra Bombon al fin cayo en el juego del amor

-Hay Bellota ¿y tu que?- ella se acerco a mi oido y me susurro un calla quiero seguir siendo virgen a lo que me rei

-Volvamos dentro por favor-decia burbuja mirando a los muertos

-Si-dijimos todos felices

-Pero antes…

-¿Qué?-dijo bellota con curiosidad

-¿No creeis que deberiamos apagar el fuego? No se a mi me parece que hariamos algo bien

-Cierto un segundo-respondi soplando a lo que congele el fuego (¿Es eso posible?) rapidamente

-Listo-todos me miraron con cara de asombro, era realmente feliz

-Bueno entonces vamonos

-Adentro!-grito mi hermana pelinegra

-Si! Vamos a hablar sobre lo que paso hoy-decia feliz burbuja

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: OHHH que bonito<strong>

**Brick: Jeje sabia veis como soy dulce y tierno?**

**Boomer: Tampoco te lo creas tanto**

**Yo: Creo que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo**

**Butch: Menos trabajo**

**Yo: Tengo pensado como volveran pero si me decis alguna idea mejor pliss**

**Boomer: Esperamos que asi sea**

**Yo: Yo creo que para tener yo 12 años esta bien ¿Cierto?**

**Brick: Si si lo que tu digas**

**Todos: Gracias por leer! Y COMENTAD!**


	13. Intermedio

**Boomer: Pero bueno y que es esto?**

**Yo: Decidí hacer un capitulo entre medias para dialogar porque el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo**

**Bombón: ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?**

**Yo: Bueno es que mi cerebro se quedo sin ideas jeje**

**Brick: ¿Y que aremos en el próximo cap?**

**Yo: Volver a vuestra era, por supuesto**

**Butch: ¿Nada mas? Entonces Sera corto**

**Yo: NOOO lo pienso hacer largo como despedida**

**Burbuja: Y que aremos aquí?**

**Yo: Eso no lo tenia pensado :P  
>Butch: Idiota -.-"<strong>

**Bellota: No eres el mas indicado para decirlo, tarado**

**Butch: Todo el mundo sabe que me quieres no hace falta que lo ocultes, nena**

**Bombon: Creo que yo me alejo de estos dos**

**Yo: Te sigo!**

**Brick y los demas: Estamos de acuerdo-corriendo-**

**Bombon: Bien volviendo a lo nuestro…**

**Burbuja: Disculpa Lucia pero podrias aparecer que apareciera un helado por arte de magia? Tengo hambre**

**Bombon: Si yo tambien**

**Yo: OK –apareciendo helados de la nada-**

**Burbuja: Gracias!**

**Boomer: ¿Y nosotros que?**

**Yo: si, si y va**

**Bellota: Creiais que me dejariais sola?-con cara asesina arrastrando a un Butch lleno de moretones-Tu!-señalandome**

**Yo: yo…yo?  
>Bellota: Si! Tu! Como hagas mas pervertido a este seras algo parecido<strong>

**Yo: Bellota, por mucho miedo que me estes dando ahora, me dan mas miedo los criticos, ademas no me puedes dar si no lo escribo**

**Butch: Hay te pillo-dijo cogiendo un espejo-MI CARAAAA! MI HERMOSA CARA! Que has echooo!**

**Bellota: Nada lo hizo ella**

**Yo: Yo no fui yo no soy tan fuerte!-empezando a llorar**

**Burbuja: Venga ya paso ya paso, bellota no seas mala que es una niña**

**Bellota: Hizo que me enamorara de eso!**

**Burbuja: No solo ella venga volved a ser amigas ¿Si?**

**Bellota: Esta bien**

**Brick: Que ha ocurrido?**

**Bombon: Algo raro y extraño**

**Boomer: Burbuja saco su instinto maternal, que linda que es-con los ojos en forma de corazón**

**Bombon: ¿Seguiras tus historias?**

**Yo: Pues claro y tengo pensadas mas pero esperare a terminar las que tengo**

**Brick: Bien después de pasar eso extraño hay que esperar a que Bucht deje de llorar**

**Butch: Mi caraaaaaa**

**Yo: Esto…yo te lo puedo arreglar**

**Butch: Si?-poniéndose de rodillas- Hazlo, por favor!**

**Yo: Bien, bien**

**-A butch se le quitan todos los moretones y vuelve a ser como siempre-**

**Butch (Mirandose en el espejo)-Gracias, gracias gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS! Mi bello, hermoso, lindo y exuberante rostro volvió**

**Bellota: Ya si sigues así te lo partire otra vez**

**Todos: Par de dos**

**Yo: Oye brick tengo una pregunta ¿tu gorra tiene etiqueta?**

**Brick: Por supuesto que no, es unica**

**Bombon (Quitandole la gorra)-Si, si que tiene, pone…Lavar en seco, 100% algodón**

**Brick: En serio?**

**Bombon: Sip, tu gorra no es unica se vende una tienda llamada: tienda de los RRB abierta 8 dias a la semana, en las nubes**

**Brick: No jodas… Venden nuestras cosas?  
>Bombon: Al parecer<strong>

**Brick: Este es el pero dia de mi vida -o- **

**Yo: Venga no es para tanto**

**Bombon: Si lo es, hace gracia**

**Yo: Bueno si jeje**

**Brick: No os riais de mi gorra =(**

**Yo: Bueno aquí acabamos el siguiente cap es el ultimo**

**Todos: BYE! Y COMENTAD!**


End file.
